Una segunda oportunidad
by Lana Scott
Summary: Kurt pide un deseo, sin darse cuenta que su vida puede cambiar totalmente en un minuto.
1. Un simple deseo de 10 centavos

**Bueno. Esta es mi segunda historia. Espero que les paresca un poco más interesante que la otra. Perdoneme si piensan que no tengo mucha imaginacion, xD. En fin, gracias a todos los que estan leyendo esto! Como ustedes saben, amo a Kurt Hummel, asi que esta historia es sobre el (L) . Comenten! :D

* * *

**

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

Bien. Empesemos desde el principio, soy Kurt Hummel, tengo 16 años, y estoy en mi tercer año en la secundaria. Hoy es lunes 7 de marzo de 2011, y tengo que volver a la escuela despues de un fin de semana bastante aburrido. Okey, decir que mi vida es facil seria un completa mentira. Y teniendo en cuenta que yo no soy de las personas que mienten mucho, no voy a decirlo. Hoy es un dia bastante normal, estaba de camino a la escuela, y me encontre con una fuente. Una de esas fuentes donde se tiran monedas y se piden deseos. Yo lo encuentro una perdida de tiempo, ademas, ¿quien podria creerse esas cosas?

Los deseos no se cumplen simplemente por pedirlos, hay trabajar duro para conseguirlos. Pero aunque lo encuentro algo para inbeciles, decidi pedir un deseo. Sabia perfectamente que nada iba a pasar, pero tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar a la escuela, asi que tire una moneda a la fuente, y pedi un deseo.

"Quiero otra oportunidad. Algo que cambie mi vida, y que sea para bien. Quiero poder cambiar las cosas" dije en voz baja, antes de tirar la moneda. Pero lamentablemente, no sabia lo que me esperaba.

Llegue a la escuela, y vi que Mercedes estaba corriendo hacia mi. Cuando llego a mi lado le di una sonrisa, y caminamos juntos con los brazos etrelazados.

"Hey, chico blanco, te eche de menos este fin de semana, ¿donde has estado?" me dijo ella.

"Lo siento Cedes, no tuve tiempo para salir de mi casa. Me pase todo el fin de semana pensando en lo increible que seria mi vida si las cosas cambiaran" le dije

"Oh Kurt. Todos quisieramos cambiar cosas de nuestras vidas. Pero los dos sabemos que eso no es posible, a menos que de un dia a otro la magia exista" me dijo dandome una sonrisa triste y apretando mi hombro.

"Ya lo se. Pero no te preocupes por eso, estoy bien" dije, tratando de convencerme a mi mismo de eso.

"De acuerdo. Pero sabes que estoy aqui, si es que quieres hablar de esas cosas" me dijo, dandome un abrazo. "Oye, tengo que irme a mi clase ahora, nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿cierto?" me pregunto

"Claro que si Cedes" le dije sonriendo de verdad, cosa que no habia hecho en dias.

Segui caminando solo por el pasillo, hasta que un imbecil me hecho un refresco de uva en la cara. Era Karofsky, el chico que se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible desde el segundo año de secundaria. Hay veces que me dan ganas de pegarle, pero estoy seguro de que si hago eso, yo terminaria en el hospital, y eso no es lo que quiero. Juro que no podria odiarlo mas.

"¿Que pasa Homo?" me grito mientras se alejaba

Fui hacia el baño de chicos (cosa rara en mi, porque siempre intento ir al de chicas), lamentandome porque mi camisa quedo echa un desastre de color violeta. Me saque el refresco del pelo y la cara lo mas rapido que pude, pero dudaba que la mancha de la camisa pudiera salir. Me saque la camisa para lavarla, ya habia sacado bastante el rastro del refresco, pero no tanto como para volver a usarla, asi que segui lavandola. En ese momento alguien entro al baño. Un escalofrio me recorrio la espalda cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta. Supuse que iba a ser uno de los imbeciles futbolistas, pero solte un suspiro de alivio cuando vi que no era nada para preocuparse. Era solo Finn.

"Kurt! ¿Que te paso hermano?" me pregunto preocupado. Aww, adoro cuando se pone en el papel de hermano protector.

"Bueno, um, nada en realidad... Solo me echaron otro refresco en la cara" le respondi haciendo un mueca.

"Oh, en ese caso, ¿quieres que te preste una remera? Tengo una en la camioneta" me dijo

"No tengo nada mas para usar, asi que, supongo que eso estaria bien. Gracias Finn" le dije sonriendo

"No hay problema. ¿Para que estan los hermanos?" me dijo guiñando un ojo

Me trajo su remera, y debo admitir que me quedaba un poco grande, y eso hizo reir a Finn, pero me aseguró que no estaba tan mal. Despues de todo, eso era mejor que estar sin remera en la escuela.

El resto del dia en la escuela paso rapido. En el almuerzo me senté junto a Mercedes y Rachel, que estaban hablando de una cancion para el Club Glee. Desde que regrese de Dalton por razones de dinero, Rachel, Mercedes y yo somo casi inseparables. Y lo bueno es que los tres compartimos tres clases en todo el dia, y se podria decir que estamos siempre juntos.

Rachel termina llendo a mi casa todos los fines de semana, y no se como logra hacerme reir cada vez que hablamos de lo adorablemente tonto que puede ser Finn algunas veces. Debo admitirlo, esa chica esta loca por Finn, incluso más que yo cuando estaba enamorado de el. Aunque lo encuentro un poco gracioso, ahora que ya no estamos en competencia por el, se podria decir que los encuentro un poco adorable. Ella sigue siendo bastante arrogante a veces, pero me alegra haberle dado una segunda oportunidad, ella es una chica muy buena cuando llegas a conocerla.

En el caso de Mercedes, no llego a verla tanto despues de la escuela. Vamos al Shopping muy seguido y todo eso, pero nuestra relacion se ha calmado un poco. Ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, pero creo que ahora esta relacion es entre tres, y ya no es mas entre nosotros dos. Pero aun asi muchas veces voy a su casa a cenar, y me divierto mucho, porque la verdad es que sus padres me adoran, siempre dicen que soy el hijo que siempre quisieron tener, ya que el hermano de Mercedes esta en la universidad, y lo ven muy poco. Ademas, todos me adoran, ¿verdad? Bueno, ignoren eso, creo que apio pelado que comi en el almuerzo no me hizo muy bien.

Despues de almorzar, me quedaban dos clases mas. Mi clase de Ingles, y el Club Glee. Cuando llego la hora del Club Glee, vi que el Sr. Shue estaba de buen humor, me senté en mi silla preguntandome si tenia alguna buena noticia. Al parecer, si tenia algo para decirnos.

"Bien chicos, ahora que estan todos, tengo algo para decirles" dijo el profesor. Todos lo miramos. "Hace un rato estaba hablando con la Srta. Pillsbury sobre la lista de los Regionales. Y Emma me dijo que seria una buena idea preguntarles a ustedes que canciones querian hacer. Asi que bueno, diganme que piensan"

Obviamente, Rachel fue la primera en levantar la mano. Asi que cuando el Sr. Shue le dio la palabra, se levanto y empezo a hablar.

"Muy bien, mis Gleek compañeros. Como la capitana del Club, yo voy a proponer que cantemos nuestras propias canciones, y con eso me refiero a canciones originales" dijo soriendoTodos la miramos como si estuviera loca, pero ya sabia que en el fondo, eso podia ser una buena idea.

"Okey, esta bien Rachel... ¿Tienes alguna cancion en mente?" le pregunto el Sr. Shue

"Claro que si. Ya compuse dos canciones, pero no tengo la letra aqui, asi que..." dijo Rachel

"Oh, de acuerdo. Entonces, supongo que puedes mostrarnos las canciones mañana" dijo el Sr. Shue

Con esto, Rachel se volvio a sentar. El resto de la clase en el Glee Club fue bastante entretenida. Artie y Britt cantaron un dueto romantico que casi me hizo llorar, porque bueno, es una cancion de amor, ¿verdad? Santana canto una cancion de Avril Lavigne, y debo admitir que lo hizo bien. Y Puck canto una cancion de otro cantante judio.

Volvi a mi casa caminando, ya que Finn se tuvo que quedar en la escuela por la practica de futbol. Este es el momento donde me gustaria vivir cerca de la escuela. Pero lamentablemente tuve que caminar varias calles para llegar, pero en cierto modo no es ta malo, despues de todo, voy a bajar de peso, y eso es bueno, ¿verdad? No quiero que toda la gente piense que soy un obeso, aunque todos me dicen que soy muy delgado, pero yo no les creo, desde que Sue Sylvester me dijo que tenia cadera de pera. Ugh, ¿a quien se le ocurre compararme con una fruta?

Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi papá y Carole me recibieron con una sonrisa. La verdad es que nunca voy a reemplazar a mi mamá. Pero si mi padre se tenia que casar con alguien, me alegra que halla sido con Carole. Es una buena mujer, y es lo más cercano que alguna vez voy a tener a una madre.

Ellos insistieron en preguntarme como me habia ido en la escuela, a lo que yo siempre respondo 'muy bien' . La verdad es que no quiero que ellos se preocupen por mi. Despues del ataque al corazon de mi papá, intento que no se altere por nada. Desde que eso paso, hay muchas cosas que trato de no contarle, porque estoy seguro que si le cueDesnto lo que me pasa, se volveria loco.

Despues de hablar un rato con ellos, me fui a mi habitacion, y me puse a pensar en el deseo que habia pedido antes de ir a la escuela. Yo se que es de bebes pensar esto pero, ¿que pasa si se cumple? Aunque no lo creo, pero seria algo muy raro, ¿no lo creen?. En fin, creo que me estoy volviendo loco, asi que supuse que deberia dormir un poco, ya que mañana tenia escuela y vivir mi vida de siempre.


	2. No es tan simple como parece

**Muy bien. Este es el capitulo 2! Espero que les halla parecido interesante. De acuerdo, este es el capitulo donde las cosas se ponen interesantes, xD. Es raro que yo escriba dos capitulos seguidos, pero bueno, tengo que aprovechar el poco tiempo que me queda antes de empesar las clases :|. En fin, gracias por leer. Comenten :D

* * *

**

~~ Kurt ~ ~

Mi despertador sono con "Bad Romance" de Lady Gaga. Y diganme, ¿quien no se despertaria con una cancion de Miss Gaga?. Me refregue los ojos y vi algo muy raro. La cama de Finn ya no estaba, yo estaba solo en la habitacion. Y las cosas de Finn tampoco estaban en el armario._ 'Tal vez simplemente decidieron limpiar un poco'_ pense.

Baje a ver si mi papá y Carole estaban en casa, para preguntarles que habia pasado. Me sorprendi cuando vi a mi papá en la cocina, leyendo el diario y comiendo tocino, pero no habia ningun rastro de Carole.

"Hey Kurt. Date prisa, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer dia en la escuela" dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. Okey, estoy bastante seguro de que mi papá no tomo alcohol, y no estaba delirando, entonces, ¿a que se referia con ¿'primer dia en la escuela'?

"Hey, um,si claro... Me apurare" le dije, ya que no se me ocurrio otra respuesta. Fui a vestirme, y supuse que seria buena idea ponerme algo 'normal', como diria mi papá. Me puse unos jeans (que no eran nada ajustados, debo decir. Y tengo que admitir que me sentia raro). Lo peor de todo es que las cosas recien estaban empesando, yo no tenia ni idea lo que me esperaba en la escuela.

Llegue a Mckinley, y todos me miraban con una sonrisa. Todo estaba demasiado diferente, eso me hacia acordar a cuando entre a Mckinley hace dos años, en mi primer año de secundaria. Toda la gente me saludaba, como si fuera un chico nuevo, y no parecia importarle estar cerca del chico gay. Tal vez fue buena idea vestirme asi despues de todo. Cuando entre, vi un mundo de gente caminando por los pasillos. De repente vi a Rachel, y fui hacia ella.

"Hola Rach" le dije con una sonrisa

"Um, hola... Perdona, ¿nos conocemos?" me pregunto ella amablemente

"Sii... ¿Que te pasa Rachel?" le pregunte

"Mira, me estas asustando. ¿Como sabes mi nombre?" me dijo asustada

"Soy Kurt Hummel! Tu mejor amigo... ¿No sabes quien soy?" le dije. Okey, esto me esta asustando.

"No, no se quien eres, pero si dejaras de gritarme podriamos hablar mejor" me dijo. "Pero, ¿como es eso que eres mi mejor amigo?" me pregunto

"Eso no importa ahora. ¿Que dia es hoy?" le pregunte, nervioso

"7 de marzo" dijo ella

"Del 2011, ¿verdad?" le pregunte

"No Kurt... Estamos en el 2009, ¿estas bien?" me dijo preocupada

"Oh no" dije llevando una mano a mi cabello. Ahora lo entendia, fue mi deseo, volvi en el tiempo, estoy teniendo una segunda oportunidad. Me envio dos años atras, oh dios.

"Oye, ¿quieres que te traiga un vaso de agua?" pregunto Rachel, preocupada

"Um, no gracias, estoy bien. Solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, y no es muy bueno" le dije

"Bueno, los chicos nuevos suelen tener esas impresiones, asi que, no te preocupes" me dijo sonriendo. Oh, ahora lo recuerdo, si volvi dos año atras, eso significa que soy nuevo en la escuela, estoy en mi primer año, nadie me conoce.

"Bueno, gracias por todo. Lamente haberte dado una mala impresion Rachel" le dije

"No hay problema. Ademas, nosotros podriamos ser amigos algun dia. Hey, creo que tenemos la primer clase juntos, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo? Yo no tengo muchos amigos" me dijo mientras comparaba los horarios. Wow, Rachel era muy buena en el primer año.

"Um, claro... Me encantaria sentarme contigo" le dije sonriendo. Fuimos a nuestra primer clase juntos. Ahi me encontre con Finn y Puck. Ninguno parecia recordarme, lo que era bueno, supongo. Decidi que iba a darles una buena impresion, asi que les hable del futbol (aunque no se mucho sobre futbol, ellos me dieron una sonrisa y parecian entender, supongo que les cai bien).

Llego la hora del almuerzo, y yo no sabia con quien sentarme. No veia a Rachel por ningun lado, supuse que debia estar haciendo otras cosas. Puck y Finn estaban en una mesa con los futbolistas, asi que decidi sentarme solo. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente mi adorado apio pelado, cuando vi que alguien se sento a mi lado.

"Hola, um, soy Dave Karofsky" me dijo extendiendo su mano. Me quede congelado, pero decidi que era mejor saludarlo, ya que no me habia echo nada malo aun.

"Ho-hola...Yo soy K-kurt" le dije tartamudeando, mientras le daba la mano

"Espero no molestarte, soy nuevo aqui, y no conosco a nadie aun" me dijo amablemente. Oh dios, ahora lo recuerdo, asi es exactamente como habia pasado la ultima vez. Nosotros dos nos llevabamos bien. Oh, apenas puedo creerlo cuando lo recuerdo. Dave tambien era nuevo, y no estaba en el equipo de futbol aun, y nosotros dos eramos amigos en el primer año!.

"No te preocupes, yo tambien soy nuevo" le dije tratando de sonreir, aunque no estoy muy seguro si lo logre o no.

"Y, ¿como te esta llendo en tu primer dia?" me pregunto

"Bien, supongo... No he tenido problemas aun" le dije sonriendo. "¿Y a ti?" le pregunte

"Creo que bien. No me han tirado refrescos en la cara aun. Ahora recuerdo por qué me cambie de escuela" me dijo en voz baja.

"Oh. Y dime, ¿porque te tiraban refrescos en tu otra escuela?" le pregunte curioso.

"Um, no puedo decirte... Es, eh, personal" dijo poniendose nervioso

"Okey, lo entiendo. Yo tambien tengo muchas cosas personales" le dije encogiendome de hombros

Karofsky y yo estuvimos todo el dia juntos, teniendo en cuenta que compartiamos todas las clases. Ni sueñen que lo voy a perdonar por todo lo que hizo, me torturó durante años, hizo mi vida miserable, robo mi primer beso... Pero eso no paso aun, y es lindo tener a alguien para hablar, al menos hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

La escuela termino bastante rapido. Y obviamente tenia que volver a mi casa caminando, ya que Finn no era mi hermano, y yo no tenia edad para conducir. Karofsky se ofrecio a acompañarme, y yo le dije que si, porque la verdad es que me iba a aburrir si me iba solo, ademas, el no es el Karofsky que yo conocia, asi que esta bien. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le pregunte si queria entrar a tomar algo. Él acepto, y entonces entramos a mi casa.

Lo primero que hice fue presentar a Dave y a mi papá. Mi papá parecia feliz de que tuviera un amigo. De repente recordé que todavía no le habia confesado que era gay. Tenia que hacerlo cuanto antes.

Karofsky se quedo en mi casa un par de horas. Debo admitir que yo estaba un poco asustado por tener a Dave en mi casa, despues de todo lo que hizo. Pero la verdad es que eso no paso aun, y Dave todavia no es la persona que me hizo la vida imposible durante años. Tal vez por eso decidi ser amable con el, despues de todo, las cosas habian sido de este modo cuando estaba en primer año. Aunque habian pasado muchas cosas que no me iba a olvidar nunca, era lindo volver el tiempo atras. Mientras los dos conversabamos, me preguntaba que fue lo que le hizo cambiar tanto.

Cuando Karofsky se fue de mi casa, decidi hablar con mi papá. Tenia que hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y no era correcto seguir ocultandome en el armario, al menos de mi papá.

"Hey. Tengo que hablar contigo un segundo, papá" le dije suavemente

"Claro hijo... Dime, ¿conociste alguna chica?" me pregunto sonriendo

"Um, no. Y es de eso de lo que queria hablarte" le dije lentamente, y puse las manos en los bolsillos del jean. "Soy gay" le dije finalmente. Recordaba perfectamente lo que me habia dicho la ultima vez, y supuse que me iba a decir lo mismo.

"Lo se" me dijo, tal como yo lo esperaba

"Oh, desde que tenia tres años, ¿verdad? Recuerdo perfectamente lo que queria para mi cumpleaños" le dije con verguenza

"Si, exacto. Pero estaba esperando que me dijeras para estar seguro. Te amo de la misma manera, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no va a cambiar las cosas. Y dime, ese chico que vino aqui, ¿te gusta?" me pregunto. Yo solte una caracajada, no podia imaginarme esa idea en absoluto.

"Um, no papá... No me gusta nadie" le dije, recordando que aun no habia conocido a Blaine, y que Finn me empeso a gustar en segundo año.

"Oh, bueno. Eso esta bien, supongo. Eh, gracias por decirme Kurt" me dijo. Yo le di una sonrisa. "Estas seguro, ¿verdad?" me pregunto, como la ultima vez

"Si papá. Muy seguro" le respondi

"De acuerdo. Solo me aseguraba" me dijo

Rapidamente subi a mi habitación, y como tenia nada interesante para hacer, me puse a leer un libro. Cuando estaba por la mitad, el ruido de mi telefono me interrumpio. Era Finn. Casi olvidaba que habiamos intercambiado telefonos en la escuela. Le atendi sorprendido.

"¿Hola?" dije en el telefono

"Hola Kurt. Soy Finn" me dijo

"Oh si. ¿Como estas?" le pregunte

"En realidad, necesito tu ayuda, ¿podrias venir a mi casa?" me pregunto. Yo me quede con la boca abierta, ¿porque me estaba invitando a su casa?.

"Uh, claro. Ya voy para alla" le dije. Finn me agradecio, colgamos el telefono, y me fui de mi casa. Por suerte la casa de Finn estaba a diez calles de la mia. Aunque eso no se compara a cuando vivamos juntos. Toque el timbre de su casa, y sorpresivamente, Carole me abrio. Ella estaba exactamente como la recordaba. Me resisti al impulso de darle un abrazo, ya que eso posiblemente iba a asustarla. Le pregunte por Finn, y ella me dijo que estaba en su habitacion. Esa era la primera vez que estaba en la casa de Finn, asi que Carole tuvo que guiarme hasta su habitacion.

"Hey Finn" le dije sonriendo

"Kurt! Que gusto verte..." me dijo con la sonrisa mas grande que le habia visto en toda mi vida

"Y, ¿de que querias hablar?" le pregunte. Algo me decia que este iba a ser un largo dia


	3. Un pequeño partido de futbol

**Muy bien. Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento! Lo se, tarde muchisimo en actualizarlo. Lo que pasa es que hace dos semanas empese la escuela, y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir. Okey, Llegamos al capitulo 3! Estoy realmente emosionada por esta historia, aunque no estoy muy segura porque, xD. Espero que les guste, todos ustedes son realmente buenas personas, gracias por leer y comentar :D **

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

Mi despertador para ir a la escuela sono, y yo lo apague lo más rapido que pude. Ayer Finn me llamo para que lo ayude con la tarea de Fisica y me tuve que quedar en su casa hasta tarde, aunque no fue muy malo porque me quede a cenar y estuve con Carole y Finn. Pero le encuentras la parte negativa cuando tienes que ir a la escuela al dia siguiente.

Me levante sin ganas, y me vesti más rapido de lo que puedo decir 'Dave Karofsky es un imbecil'. Despues de eso baje a desayunar y me puse a hablar con mi papá. Estuvimos hablando tanto que me olvide que tenia que ir a la escuela.

Casi llego tarde, pero gracias a dios llegue justo a tiempo. Me encontre con Rachel en el pasillo, y caminamos juntos hasta la clase, que por suerte compartiamos.

"Y Kurt... ¿Como has estado?" me pregunto

"Bien. Supongo que bien, ¿y tu?" le dije

"Estoy bien, pero tengo problemas con un chico, ¿puedes guardar un secreto?"

"Claro que si Rach" le dije

"Me gusta Finn.. Y me refiero a que me gusta mucho" me dijo. Yo me rei, acordandome de todo lo que habia pasado, o mejor dicho, iba a pasar.

"¿Y cual es el gran problema, Rach?" le pregunte

"Que no le caigo bien Kurt. Creo que ni me soporta" me respodio

"Mira Rach... Te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar, y todo va a ser mejor. Tu no lo sabes, pero ya lo veras, solo tienes que esperar"

"¿Y tu como sabes que las cosas van a cambiar?"

"Simplemente lo se. Confia en mi, ya lo veras"

"De acuerdo. Gracias Kurt. Eres el primer amigo que tengo desde que entre a la escuela" me dijo

"¿De verdad? Escucha, no te preocupes por eso. Solo tienes que ser tu misma, y en un tiempo vas a tener muchos amigos" le dije sonriendo

"Gracias Kurt..." dijo sonriendo. Hizo una pausa y continuo, "Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" me dijo

"Claro. ¿Que pasa?" le dije

"¿Eres gay?" me pregunto, casi susurrando

"Um... si, si lo soy" le dije timidamente

"Ohh, bueno. Es genial que puedas admitirlo. Yo tengo dos padres gays, asi que no te preocupes, no tengo problema con eso" me dijo sonriendo

"Okey, esta bien. Gracias Rachel" le dije, tambien sonriendo

"De nada. Hey Kurt, ¿puedes acompañarme al auditorio despues?" me pregunto

"Seguro. Te acompaño" le dije

La clase siguio tranquila, tratamos de ponerle atencion al profesor, y se me hacia aburrido, porque ya me sabia de memoria todo lo que estaba diciendo, ya que estoy dos años mas adelantado que ellos. En fin, despues de salir de la sala, la segui a Rachel al auditorio, obviamente iba a cantar algo, pero no tenia ni idea que cosa.

"Gracias por venir, Kurt!" me dijo con una sonrisa

"De nada Rach... Pero, ¿para que me vinimos?" le dije

"Bueno, como sabes, me gusta mucho la musica, asi que estuve trabajando en una cancion, y queria que me digas si te gusta" me dijo

"De acuerdo, cuando quieras" le dije sonriendo

"Muy bien, agarra un pañuelo si lo necesitas, es muy emotiva" me dijo, y despues empeso la musica

_You've got just one egg_

_You're not going to make an omelette_

_Flying just one way_

_You're not going to make a jet set_

_Sister, brother, wherefor are thou_

_No need for bunk beds in my bedroom now_

_Oh, damn you, dads_

_Why did you settle for only me?_

_I'm an only child_

_More than enough for them, but not enough for me_

_Only child, only child, only child_

_The only Berry on my family tree_

"Se llama 'Only Child'" dijo sonriendo

"Si, entendi eso..." le dije haciendo una pausa. "Eso fue... raro" dije

"¿A que te refieres? Es muy emotiva!" me dijo

"No, no lo es. Habla sobre ser hija unica, Rach. Para que las canciones sean buenas tienes que llegar a tu dolor mas dificil, porque las mejores canciones hablan del dolor"

"Creo que tienes razon... Tal vez escriba otra luego" me dijo

"Esta bien. Escucha Rachel, tu eres muy talentosa, y eres una de las pocas personas que va a salir de Lima, por eso tienes que esforzarte un poco más, y lograras cosas que ni te imaginas" le dije acercandome a ella.

"Sabes Kurt Hummel, nos conocimos de forma extraña, pero me alegra haberte conocido" me dijo, acercandoce a darme un abrazo. Estuvimos abrazados por varios minutos riendo y hablandonos en el oido. Okey, eso es muy cursi, ni siquiera con Mercedes haciamos eso, tal vez Rachel se convierta en mi mejor amiga ahora. Me di cuenta que era hora de la siguiente clase, asi que me despedi de Rachel y me fui.

Entre a la clase de Español, y vi que ya estaban todos adentro, incluyendo el profesor. Eso fue vergonzoso, yo no acostumbro a llegar tarde a las clases. Vi que solo habia un asiento vacio, asi que fui a sentarme y salude a mi compañero.

"Hey, Hummel" dijo Puck sonriendo

"Hey... Hola Puck" le dije devolviendo la sonrisa

"¿Porque llegaste tarde?" me pregunto

"Um, estaba en el auditorio, con Rachel" le respondi

"¿Rachel Berry? Wow, te ganaste la loteria viejo" me dijo

"No, no realmente. Yo no..." dije, al darme cuenta que no entendia, hice una pausa. "Crei que lo sabias" dije, bajando el tono de voz

"¿A que te refieres con eso, Kurt?" me dijo, poniendose serio. Y si, note que habia usado mi nombre

"Qu-que yo no... Y-yo no juego p-para su equipo, Puck" le dije tartamudeando

"¿Eres gay? ¿A eso te refieres?" me pregunto

"Si... Es eso" le dije

"Ohh... De acuerdo, no hay problema viejo" me dijo volviendo a sonreir

"¿De verdad? ¿No te preocupa lo que diran si te ven hablando con el 'chico gay'"?

"Por favor Hummel. Soy un chico malo, no me importa lo que digan. Podemos ser amigos"

"Esta bien. Gracias Puck"

"No agradescas. Oye, estaba pensando en que tal vez podias venir a mi casa despues de clases, no tengo nada que hacer... Y podemos jugar a algo, ya sabes, como futbol" me dijo. Okey, me estoy volviendo loco, ¿Puckerman simplmente me invito a su casa?

"Seguro, no hay problema" le dije sonriendo

"De acuerdo, entonces..." dijo

En lo que resta de la clase, estuvimos tratando de ponerle atencion al Sr. Shue, aunque a Puck siempre se le escapaba algun chiste que me hacia reir, y todos se daban vuelta a verme, fue muy vergonzoso. Esto de ser amigo de Puck era raro, pero talvez era mejor que no serlo.

Despues de clases me fui a la casa de Puck (con Puck) como habiamos acordado. Tenia una casa de dos pisos, aunque estaba bastante descuidada, era muy grande, y para aclarar: era mejor de lo que espeaba. Despues de charlar un poco, nos fuimos a jugar al futbol. Le explique que no sabia jugar, asi que empesamos con unos pases, y debo admitir que era divertido.

Despues de que los pases eran casi perfectos, empesamos con las tackleadas. No pude tackearlo ni una vez, se ve que no tengo mucha fuerza. Lamentablemente él si logro tacklearme, y lo gracioso es que terminabamos rodando por el suelo, o yo terminaba con el arriba mio. De repente vi algo que se podria decir fue muy extraño. Dave Karofsky estaba viendonos desde el otro lado del patio.

"Karofsky, ¿que haces aqui?" pregunto Puck

"Tu mamá me dejo entrar, pero parece que estas ocupado..." dijo mirandome

"En realidad, yo ya me iba" dije en voz baja mientras me dirigia al interior de la casa

"No, Hummel... No te vallas, estabamos jugando" me pidio Puck

"La verdad, creo que tengo que irme, no le avise a mi papá que iba a venir" le explique, aunque en realidad era una simple excusa para irme

"No importa. Yo me ire, sigan jugando si quieren" dijo Karofsky haciendo una mueca de asco (o celos) antes de irse

"¿Y bien? ¿Te quedaras?" me pregunto Puck

"De acuerdo, solo un rato mas, porque eres mi amigo" dije golpeandole el hombro. Él se rio y golpeó el mio.

Seguimos jugando al futbol, y debo admitir que el tiempo pasa más rapido de lo que parece, ya casi era de noche y aun no habia vuelto a mi casa, estaba seguro de que mi papá iba a matarme si no tenia una buena explicacion para esto, pero ya se me ocurriria

"Kurt, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" pregunto Puck. Y si, usó mi nombre otra vez.

"Eso estaria bien, gracias Noah" le respondi. Su rostro brillo de una forma extraña, al parecer no era muy normal que le digan asi

"Eres la primera persona, ademas de mi mamá, que me dice asi" me confesó

"¿De verdad?... ¿Por qué?" le pregunté

"Simplemente no me gusta que me digan asi, porque me recuerda algunas cosas, y no son muy lindas" me dijo. Le sonrei timidamente y le puse la mano sobre su hombro, él sonrio y nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. "Muy bien, tal vez deberia llevarte a tu casa" me dijo.

En el camino no hubo muchas palabras, era un silencio bastante incomodo, hasta que decidi hablar.

"Oye.. te molesta que te diga asi, ¿verdad?" le pregunte

"¿Decirme como?" me dijo

"Noah..." le dije

"Ahh.. Bien, um, un poco, pero no hay problema..."

"¿Porque te molesta, Puck?" le pregunte

"Porque mi papá se llamaba Noah" me respondio"

Ohh... Y-yo, lo lamento Puck" le dije

"Por dios Hummel, no tienes que disculparte" me dijo

"Si, si tengo que hacerlo. Te hice una pregunta muy incomoda"

"No es tan asi, puedo controlarlo. Es solo que no puedo perdonar lo que hizo...El simplemente nos dejo tirados"

"Lo entiendo, simplemente trata de que no te quite todo lo bueno que puedes obtener si te esfuerzas, ¿de acuerdo?" le dije

"Gracias Hummel... Eres increible, ¿sabias eso?" me pregunto

"No hay de que, para eso estan los amigos" le dije sonriendo. "Y sobre eso de ser increible, bueno, ahora lo se" le dije golpeandole el hombro, cosa que lo hizo reir.

Llegamos a mi casa despues de 5 minutos, y por suerte mi papá solo me interrogo un poco, y pude irme a dormir bastante rapido. Realmente extrañaba a Finn esos dias, era raro tener la habitación para mi solo. Ademas, extrañaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, las noches se volvian muy solitarias sin él, pero tenia que esperar bastante tiempo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.


	4. Para eso estan los amigos

**Lo siento mucho! Seguramente quieren matarme! Perdónenme por haber tardado tanto, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir, con la escuela y todo eso... Pero bueno, igualmente voy a seguir escribiendo. Muy bien! El capítulo 4.. Jiji, mi proyecto avanza de a poco, Wii, xD. En fin, a gracias a todos los que leen esta historia. En el próximo tiempo no voy a poder subir los capítulos tan rápido como antes, pero voy a hacerlo lo más rápido posible, así que téngame paciencia, ok? jaja. Gracias por leer! La cancion es "Darling" de Avril Lavigne. Comenten :D**

* * *

~ ~ Kurt ~ ~

Tenía que ir a la escuela (aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero bueno, tuve que ir igual). Cuando entre vi que Karofsky estaba hablando con Azimio, aunque no sé muy bien por qué... Claro, sii, ahora lo recuerdo, Azimio era nuevo, él y Dave se hicieron amigos cuando entro a la escuela...

Karofsky vino directamente a saludarme... Vi que estaba sonriendo, así que lo recibí con una sonrisa, pero de repente vi que Azimio venía detrás de él. Antes de que Karofsky pudiera decir una palabra, Azimio ya estaba junto a nosotros, viéndonos como si estuviéramos locos

"Viejo, ¿qué haces? No vas a hablar con este marica, ¿cierto?" Pregunto Azimio. Dave lo miro con cara rara antes de responder

"¿De que estas hablando?" le pregunto Karofsky

"Que no puedes hablar con el... Es un Homo, no vale nada. Vámonos, Dave" dijo Azimio. Karofsky se limitó a mirarme con tristeza y dándose la vuelta para irse

"Dave... ¿Por qué haces esto?" le pregunte

"¿A qué te refieres?" me dijo

"Estas dejando que te manejen tu vida, y eso no está bien...Eso tienes que hacerlo tú" le dije tratando de ser amable

"Lo lamento. Debo irme..." dijo, y con eso se fue

En ese momento me acorde como fue que Karofsky empezó a molestarme, todo fue por culpa de Azimio y su homofobia, ugh, que par de bobos. Me daba rabia, no es que quisiera tener a Karofsky como amigo, era solo que me molestaba que sea así, y pensar que todo esto paso porque eligió la popularidad, que prefirió que lo manejen antes de ser mi amigo.

Aunque es obvio que cualquiera lo haría, ¿verdad? Nadie querría ser amigo del chico gay, no soy nadie en esta escuela, supongo que estoy destinado a tener amigas mujeres de por vida, bueno, a excepción de Blaine, pero bueno, él es gay... Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro...

"Kurt! ¿Cómo estás?" me pregunto Puck

"No lo sé... Acabo de tener un problema con Dave, pero estoy bien" le respondí

"¿Que paso con Karofsky? ¿Te hizo algo?" me dijo, parecía preocupado

"No, no me hizo nada. Es solo que no creo que seamos amigos después de todo" le dije

"Ohh... Lamento oír eso, Kurt. Pero yo soy tu amigo!" me dijo sonriendo. Eso me sorprendió mucho, ¿desde cuándo Puck quiere ser mi amigo?

"Eso es, genial. Gracias Puck" le dije

"Hey, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?" me pregunto

"Tengo... Español. ¿Y tú?"

"Lo mismo! ¿Vamos juntos?"

"De acuerdo. Vamos" le dije

Caminamos hasta la clase de español, y nos sentamos juntos. La tarea era fácil, bueno, para mí lo era, pero tuve que ayudar a Puck en todos los ejercicios.

Después de estar la mitad del día con Puck, me encontré con Rachel. Se veía triste, así que fui a preguntarle que le pasaba. Oh, estaba llorando, definitivamente algo andaba mal, y Rachel era mi amiga, así que tenía que ayudarla.

"Rach, ¿estás bien?" le pregunte

"No. No estoy bien... Estoy muy triste Kurt" me respondió llevándome hacia el auditorio

"¿Qué pasa Rachel?" le pregunte amablemente

"Kurt, nadie me quiere. Mírame, soy horrible, ¿Por qué no puedo ser linda como las otras chicas? ¿O como Quinn Fabray?"

"¿Quinn Fabray?" le pregunte sorprendido

"Sí. Es la chica nueva, allá esta… ¿La ves?" me dijo

"Sí. La veo. Escucha Rachel, ¿Quieres decepcionar a Barbra?" le pregunte

"No. No quiero decepcionar a Barbra Straidsan, es mi idola" me respondió

"Entonces, tienes que sacarte eso de la cabeza Rach. Así podrás ser como Barbra"

"Pero ella es como una en un billón, Kurt…"

"Igual que tu, Rachel. Creí que ya lo sabias" le dije. Ella se limito a sonreir.

"Eres increíble. ¿Lo sabias?" me preguntó

"Si, mi espejo me lo ha dicho muchas veces antes..." le dije. Ella me miro con cara rara. "¿Qué?, es como mi frase." dije. Ella se rió.

"Dios... Kurt!" dijo sin dejar de reírse

"Está bien. Era broma Rach" le dije sonriendo

"Lo sé. Te quiero mucho, Kurt. Y lo digo de verdad, eres muy especial"

"Yo te amo Rach, eres una persona hermosa, y creeme, yo también lo digo de verdad"

"Yo también te amo bobito. Gracias Kurt. Eres un gran amigo" me dijo Rachel

"Solo soy un buen amigo porque me paresco a ti, Rachel…" Le dije. Ella me abrazo y me dijo gracias al oído.

Seguí mi camino por la escuela hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me senté en una mesa con Puck y Rachel. Ellos todavía no se conocían, pero como la increíble persona que soy, hice que se llevaran bien. Comí una hamburguesa dietética y una coca light, y ellos dos me miraban como si estuviera loco, todos me dicen que estoy muy delgado, pero nunca les creí y no les pienso creer.

Era el último recreo, estaba caminando con Puck por el pasillo, cuando lo que más temía sucedió. Karofsky me tiro un refresco en la cara. Era de frutilla. Me lamí los labios mientras escuchaba a Azimio se reía. Cuando abrí los ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Dave mirándome con una expresión como de culpable, y después volvió con Azimio.

Puck me agarro del brazo y me llevo al baño. No se cómo fue que nos hicimos tan amigos, pero desde ese día, estamos siempre juntos, hablamos de todo. Es como mi mejor amigo en este momento, y aunque suene absurdo, es verdad.

"Kurt… ¿Estás bien?" me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a limpiarme

"Si Puck, estoy bien… Aunque no lo creas, estoy acostumbrado a esto" le respondí tratando de no sonar sospechoso.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Te hacían estas cosas en tu otra escuela?" me preguntó. Ugh, no me hagan hablar sobre mi otra escuela...

"Si… Era bastante común" le mentí

"Oh… Lo siento. De verdad, no te mereces nada de esto, Kurt. Eres una gran persona y un buen amigo. Tú te mereces encontrar un chico que te quiera, algún día, y estoy seguro que lo harás…"

"Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho. Gracias Noah, tú también eres un gran amigo, ¿sabes? Algunas veces me pregunto qué haría si no te tuviera como amigo, Puck" le dije con la voz entre cortada.

"Estoy seguro que te las arreglarías bien sin mí, eres más inteligente de lo que piensas, Kurt. Aun así, estoy aquí para ayudarte, y para patearle el trasero a cualquiera que se meta con mi amigo. Porque, tu sabes, soy malo" dijo Puck encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

"Oh. Estoy seguro que eres malo, pero acabas de tener un ataque de ternura aquí, ¿recuerdas?" le dije riendo

"¿Yo tierno? Eso nunca… Todo eso fue porque quería que te sientas mejor, solo eso. Porque nadie se mete con mis amigos, Kurt. A menos que quieran que le patee el trasero" me dijo con cara burlona

"No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto, Puck. Si algún día me necesitas para algo, sabes que voy a ayudarte, porque para eso están los amigos"

"Lo sé. Y sé que vas a estar ahí, porque eres un gran amigo" me dijo y me dio un abrazo, yo dude un momento en abrazarlo, pero me di cuenta que no había ningún peligro, (además de quedar aplastado por sus enormes brazos) así que lo abrasé también.

"Oye… Necesito que me hagas un favor Puck" le dije

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó

"Necesito que vayas a buscar a Rachel, y la lleves al auditorio" le pedí

"Um, seguro… Está bien Kurt" me dijo

"Gracias Puck. Eres un gran amigo" le dije sonriendo

"Solo porque tú me enseñaste como serlo" me dijo guiñando el ojo

Cuando Puck se fue a buscar a Rachel, termine de acomodarme la ropa y salí del baño. Camine hasta mi casillero a sacar unas cosas, cuando algo más pasó. Sentí mi cuerpo chocando con el casillero, y fue algo que no me voy a olvidar jamás. Me levante para ver quien me había empujado, y lo vi a Karofsky.

"La próxima vez fíjate donde te paras. Es un pasillo para circular, Hummel" me dijo mientras se iba

Bueno, al menos simplemente me llamo por mi apellido. Uh, lo olvide, Puck y Rachel deben estar esperándome en el auditorio…

Salí corriendo hasta donde estaban mis amigos, y como lo supuse, me estaban esperando. Rachel tenia cara de preocupada después de ver mi ropa toda desarreglada, y Puck solamente quería que hable.

"Te estábamos esperando, Kurt. ¿Qué te paso?" me pregunto Puck

"Nada. Tuve un pequeño problema, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes, de verdad." Le dije

"Kurt, no soy tonto. Yo no me creo esos cuentos. Quiero que me digas…" me dijo

"Está bien. Me empujaron contra mi casillero, y me hicieron caer al suelo." Le respondí

"¿Quién lo hizo? Ese chico está a punto de recibir una paliza…" me dijo

"Escúchame, no quiero que le hagas nada. No vale la pena Puck… De verdad"

"Está bien… Va a salvarse esta vez. Pero la próxima vez no me vas a poder detener Kurt"

"De acuerdo…" le dije a Puck

"Kurt… Sabes que vamos a estar para ti, pase lo que pase, ¿verdad?" me dijo Rachel

"Lo se Rach. Gracias por eso, ustedes son unos amigos increíbles" le dije

"Kurt. Te amamos, y cualquier amigo haría eso por el otro, ¿verdad?" me dijo ella

"Eso creo…" Le respondi

"Tengo un regalo para ti, Kurt" me dijo sonriendo "Espero que te guste…"

_Darling_

_You 're hiding in the closet once again,_

_Start smiling_

_I know you're trying_

_Real hard not to turn your head away_

_Pretty darling_

_Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday_

_Yesterday oh oooooh_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Darling_

_I was there once a while ago_

_I know_

_That it's hard to be stuck with_

_People that you love_

_When nobody trusts_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're not the only one who's been trough_

_I've been there alone and now so are you_

_I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault._

_It's not your fault_

_Your fault your fault_

_It's not your fault_

_Your fault your fault your fault_

_Pretty please_

_I know it's a drag_

_wipe your eyes and put up your head_

_I wish you could be happy instead_

_There's nothing else I can do_

_But love you the best that I can_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah (X2)_

_Darling_

_You 're hiding in the closet once again,_

_Start smiling._

"Eres la mejor amiga que podria tener, sabias eso?" le dije a Rachel cuando terminó de cantar

"No soy mejor que tu, eso que te quede claro, Kurt. Eres una gran persona, y estoy muy segura que cualquiera querria ser tu amigo" me dijo

"Eso no es cierto. Ademas, nosotros somos mejores amigos, nos parecemos mucho. Y tu eres la mejor amiga que podria haber encontrado en mi vida, Rachel"

"Me encanta tener a alguien tan tierno como amigo. Eres increible, Kurt. Realmente…"

"Okey. No quiero discutir mas contigo sobre esto. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?" le dije

"Claro que si, y lo se porque tengo al mejor amigo del mundo, y ese eres tu" me dijo dandome un abrazo…


End file.
